


You can have half.

by theaisbored



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaisbored/pseuds/theaisbored
Summary: Stiles is stressed because it is finals week and starts to think about the future with Derek.





	You can have half.

Stiles was tired and hungry which in turn left him moody and annoyed at everybody. Nobody was save from his sudden mood swings and at times he almost seemed like a woman during pregnancy.

Earlier the day his dad had called to check up on how Stiles was doing during the finals and if he was okay. Stiles soon snapped at him over the phone, saying that he was a grown up and he is _absolutely peachy, dad!_ Stiles also bit out the question why he shouldn’t be okay, if his dad thought he wasn’t intelligent enough for his studies?

Sheriff Stilinski quickly realized then, that there was no point in holding a conversation with his son and he quickly hung up while mumbling something about needing to get back to work, even though Stiles and he knew that he always had Thursdays off. The both of them decided to ignore that fact and ended the call with a hushed “Love you, son.” from John to which Stiles quietly replied, “Love you too, dad.”

Scott didn’t fare much better when he tried to cheer Stiles up and tried to so over skype. He quickly realized that Stiles was in a worse mood than Scott thought, and he hung up after only a couple of minutes of talking, but not before reminding Stiles to grab something to eat in the near future. Stiles just glared at him through the camera and Scott gave up after that. When Stiles was moody not even his best friend could do anything against it.

The thing is, Stiles knew he was behaving like an asshole and he truly did feel sorry for it! It was just so much stress he was dealing with. His studies, a double major in Criminology and Mythology, were a lot more difficult than expected and the work load on essays was insane.

He even had to quit his part time job as a barista, not that he missed it at all. Stiles is incredibly happy that he doesn’t have to deal with cranky students in desperate need of a caffeine fix and overcomplicated coffee orders. He does miss the free coffee that he got while on his shift.

Luckily for him, he had a rich boyfriend that didn’t mind paying basically everything for Stiles, including rent for their shared apartment and groceries, so he technically didn’t need a job. At the beginning Stiles was slightly irritated by the fact that Derek wanted to pay for everything, because Stiles didn’t want to give the impression that he was just using Derek for his money. After he found out that Derek owned the entire apartment complex they were staying in Stiles got a bit more agreeable, but still insisted on paying a part of his rent to Derek.

After a while Derek finally got through to him and was able to explain that he and his wolf felt more at ease, knowing he cared well for his mate. And besides, he had more than enough money from the insurance policies of his family and his more than profitable properties all over the country. Derek never felt comfortable spending the insurance money on himself anyway, so for him it made a lot more sense to spend it on his mate and their den. It didn’t feel as bloody then.

While Stiles was still feeling a bit uneasy and even kinda dirty from time to time, he has to admit that it was nice to be cared for and to know that he had a very strong security net under him, that’s always ready to catch him if he stumbles or falls.

With Stiles’ college graduation coming up, Stiles and Derek started talking more seriously about their future and where it’ll lead them too. They have been discussing if they should move back to Beacon Hills or stay in New York for a bit longer. Stiles loved the buzz of the city and would have a lot more job opportunities in New York than in Beacon Hills and while he loved his dad, he definitely didn’t want to work for him in the sheriff’s department.

Derek didn’t really mind either way. Whenever Stiles brought the topic up, he would just say that he doesn’t care where he lives as long as Stiles stays with him. That confession usually leads to very grateful and adoring blowjobs on both sides.

While Stiles was remembering the last time, Derek gave him the blow- and rim job of his life, the man of the hour walked through the door and silently walked up to Stiles. Derek bent down to kiss Stiles, catching Stiles of guard which meant he jumped into the air only to fall with flailing limbs from his chair, while trying to turn and get a look at his attacker.

When Stiles was laying flat on his back he blinked a couple of times and looked into Derek’s face, looking absolutely baffled and overwhelmed. Derek was standing above him, with an amused smirk on his face, a takeout bag in his hand and his other hand in his pant pocket.

“What are you doing here?!” Stiles exclaimed while trying to regain his footing and stand up.

“Is that any way to welcome your boyfriend who brings you food? And also lives in this apartment?” Derek answered, giving Stiles his hand to help him up. When Stiles reached for his hand, Derek pulled him into a tight embrace and started to kiss him slow and gentle, taking his time with mapping out Stiles’ mouth as if it was their first kiss.

When Stiles needed to pull away to catch his breath, he grins up at Derek, only to press his face into Derek’s neck and inhaling his musky scent.

“I missed you so much! I thought you wouldn’t be back until Sunday?” Stiles murmured against Derek’s skin.

Derek hugged him tighter and buried his face in Stiles’ hair, inhaling his sweet smell. “Well, a certain sheriff called me and told me that you’re being moody and most likely not taking care of yourself at all. Meaning basic needs like food, so I decided to come home earlier, so I can take care of my mate.”

Stiles blushed when his stomach growled at the mention of food. “What did you bring me?”

“Curly fries and a burger, not exactly healthy but better than nothing.” Derek pulled back and looked fondly into Stiles’ eyes.

“Two portions curly fries? Because I’m like seriously starving!” Stiles grinned up at Derek with mirth in his eyes.

“You’re not getting two full portions. You can have half. Half of my portion and yours.”

“Deal.” Stiles will be just fine with one and a half portions of food and his very own wolf by his side.

Suddenly the stress of finals week seemed a lot less daring. Derek will be there for him like always and Stiles kinda felt like taking on the world with his boyfriend and mate by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it has been a while!  
> A lot has happened since I last posted: I moved to Ireland, lost my job there within three months, got a new job and so much more.
> 
> It has been crazy but it felt good to stretch my writing muscles again. It is a bit of a mess but that is always the case with me so I guess you are not to bothered with that ;)
> 
> As always: if you liked it please leave a comment or kudos because it does mean a massive amount to me!


End file.
